zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Time Capsule
Time Capsule is the second episode in Season 2 and the 15th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode aired on September 18, 2005. A time capsule project is presented to Zoey and her friends. Each one of them must contribute something that represents them. Plot Chase, Logan, and Michael are making fun of the fashion that came on the 90's in the yearbook suddenly Zoey came in with Lola and stars laughing of the students because of their clothes and their accurate look. Meanwhile Mr. Bender came and appreciate the students watching his yearbook. Zoey thinks that they should have a time capsule which makes Mr. Bender agreed and made it as a project. Logan was picking on pictures of him to put in time capsule while Chase and Michael was disgusted, Logan ask them what things they will put in the time capsule and told him that it's a song about living in PCA. Zoey is making her time capsule by making a video but the janitor interrupts Zoey which made her to retake again. Nicole was picking on some dress to put in the time capsule so that the future appreciates her cute outfit while Lola doesn't want to put anything because she says that she will be a hollywood star soon, they were about to sleep until Quinn was snoring again and woke them up. Zoey and Chase were walking somewhere and talking about the time capsule, when Chase heard that Zoey puts a CD where she talks about her friends, Chase becomes curious. Michael and Chase continues making their song but Chase can't focus after Zoey said that she says something about him. Nicole enters some room and saw Quinn sleeping upside down so Nicole wake her up and said that she still heard her insane snoring. Quinn was disappointed about what happen and that's her 3rd plan, Quinn then ask Nicole if she wants to help her. It's already the day where the students should put their things in the time capsule, Lola use her acting skills so that she can pretend about the project and Mr. Bender gave her a score anyway and Mr. Bender starts burying the time capsule.Meanwhile Chase dream was about Zoey's CD and that he already took Zoey's CD on 20 years, but while watching Zoey's CD their future TV was starting to broke and suddenly Chase woke up because of Michael. Chase was really curious and ask Michael to come with him to get Zoey's CD in the time capsule which thinks Michael that it was insane but they did it anyway and successfully got it. Quinn finds something that can stop her from snoring and that's the Guppies from South Africa and she have to put it in her nose to prevent snoring. Chase was about to watch Zoey's CD but he felt bad because he took the CD without Zoey's permission so he puts the CD back in the time capsule. Quinn and Nicole overslept the night, meanwhile Zoey and Lola enters and woke Nicole up because it's morning. Nicole stood up and woke Quinn up and told her that The South African Guppies works, but when Coco enters, Coco drank it all because she starts coughing after laughing. Zoey was seen riding her Jet X and saw Chase lying on the grass, she walks in and tie Chase's shoelaces and told Chase that he's gonna see it in 10 years instead of 20. Chase wants to catch Zoey but he is tied up by his shoe. Cast (order of appearance) * Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews ( Main Role ) * Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese ( Main Role ) * Christopher Massey as Michael Barret ( Main Role ) * Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks ( Lead Role ) * Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez ( Main Role ) * Michael Blieden as Mr. Bender ( Main Role ) * Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow ( Main Role ) * Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky ( Main Role ) * Jessica Chaffin as Coco Wexler ( Recurring ) Episode Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *Zoey was in fewer scenes than usual during this episode, because Jamie Lynn Spears was at cheerleading camp the week this episode was filmed and could only be on set for two days of the filming. This episode, also marks the second-least amount of screentime Zoey has in an episode, the least being the second part of Goodbye Zoey. *Exactly 10 years after the events of this episode, Dan Schneider got Sean Flynn and Christopher Massey to reprise their roles as Chase Matthews and Michael Barret for a YouTube video revealing what Zoey said about Chase in her DVD. *Piper was seen watching this episode in the henry danger epiosode "Text Lies and Video." Goofs *When Zoey and Chase are laying down on the grass talking, there is light on Chase's back in some shots, but in others there is no light. *Guppies are in fact found in South America and the Caribbean, not South Africa. *There were a few times where we see Quinn's feet and there is clearly no extra toe, like she has mentioned before in Quinn's Date. *When Chase and Michael are out in the rain digging up the time capsule, their clothes get all wet. When they are inside again, they have the same clothes on but now they are dry. *When Chase starts to scream, Michael wakes up. But the noise doesn't wake Logan up. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes